Królewski Gambit
Królewski Gambit – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt pomaga znaleźć sprawcę rzezi w Kaer Trolde. Kiedy wiedźmin wraca do Kaer Trolde po udzieleniu pomocy dzieciom Cracha, aby poinformować jarla o wykonanym zleceniu, niespodziewanie dochodzi do rzezi. Wpis w dzienniku Dzięki Geraltowi zarówno Hjalmar, jaki Cerys oszukali śmierć i okryli się chwałą, zwiększając swoje szanse w wyścigu o ę Skellige. Crach uznał te wieści za znakomity pretekst do wydania wielkiej uczty, na której skaldowie mogliby wysławiać czyny młodych an Craite, a zastawione miodem i mięsiwami stoły — przekonać do szczodrego i potężnego rodu niezdecydowanych jeszcze wyspiarzy. Geralt również został zaproszony na tę biesiadę — i miał na niej otrzymać od Cracha prezent w podzięce za udzieloną pomoc. Skelligijskie przysłowie mówi, że na udanej uczcie leje SIĘ. nie tylko miód, ale i krew. Ktoś niestety potraktował tę mądrość zbyt poważnie — w trakcie biesiady na Kaer Trolde doszło bowiem do straszliwej masakry. Wśród gości pojawiły się nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, rozwścieczone niedźwiedzie. Nim otumanieni alkoholem wojowie sięgnęli po broń, zwierzęta rozszarpały dziesiątki gości, w tym większość pretendentów do y. Geralt zdołał ocalić resztę Skelligijczyków — ale nie mógł powstrzymać potoku oskarżeń i obelg wykrzykiwanych pod adresem Cracha. Pozostali jarlowie oskarżyli go o spisek, który miał na celu wyniesienie jego dzieci na tron. Było jasne, że jeśli an Craite nie dowiodą swej niewinności, ich ród na zawsze okryje się hańbą. Hjalmar i Cerys natychmiast ruszyli do dzieła — każde we właściwy dla siebie sposób. Geralt wiedział, że jeśli zdecyduje się pomóc w śledztwie, będzie musiał też wybrać, z kim je prowadzić. Jeżeli Geralt zdecyduje się pomóc Cerys : Ostatecznie, Geralt postanowił wspomóc Cerys. Nic w tym dziwnego — jej spokój i systematyczne podejście do sprawy przypominało sposób, w jaki sam prowadził wiedźmińskie śledztwa. : Wnikliwe śledztwo doprowadziło Cerys i Geralta do nieoczekiwanego odkrycia. Okazało się, że w masakrę uwikłany jest Arnvald, który dotąd zawsze wiernie służył rodowi an Craite. To on podał miód zaprawiony ziołami i krwią, który wywołał przemianę części gości w niedźwiedzie. To on później próbował podstępnie zabić Geralta i Cerys, gdy ci wpadli na jego trop. : Arnvald próbował salwować się ucieczką, ale Geralt, który potrafił prześcignąć pikującego gryfa czy wiwernę, nie pozwolił mu zbiec. Cerys, zręcznie prowadząc rozmowę, wyciągnęła ze zdradliwego sługi tożsamość jego mocodawcy. Okazała się nim Birna — wdowa po królu Branie i matka kandydata do y, Svanrige. : Birnę osądziła rada jarlów. Chodź Geralt i Cerys przedstawili obciążające ją świadectwa, przez chwilę wydawało się, że przebiegła wdowa wyłga się z opałów. Ostatecznie to jej własny syn, Svanrige, nieświadom machinacji, które miały go wynieść na tron, wbił ostatni gwóźdź do jej trumny. To on bowiem, znając Birnę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, dostrzegł i obnażył jej kłamstwa. Birnę spotkała zasłużona kara, a dumny niegdyś ród Tuirseach pogrążył się w niesławie. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Zgłoś się do Cracha an Craite po nagrodę. Geralt, po wykonaniu zadań od dzieci Cracha, udaje się do jarla, aby poinformować go o wykonanym zleceniu. Pokonaj niedźwiedzie. Podczas rozmowy z jarlem wiedźmin słyszy odgłosy z sali, w której bawią się goście. Okazuje się, że to niedźwiedzie mordujące gości. Biały Wilk czym prędzej pozbywa się bestii i przystępuje do oględzin. Wiedźmin musi zdecydować, czy poprze Hjalmara, czy Cerys – od tego zależy przebieg zadania. Jeżeli wiedźmin stanie po stronie Cerys Zbadaj miejsce zbrodni, zbadaj ślady miodu w miejscu zbrodni za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Biały Wilk przygląda się miejscu zbrodni za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Bada ciała ludzi, jak i niedźwiedzi, które okazują się berserkami – pół ludźmi, pół niedźwiedziami. Wiedźmin musi odnaleźć przyczynę przemiany, ponieważ nie było pełni. Postanawia rozejrzeć się za dzbanami z miodem, w których może być cenna wskazówka. Znajdź źródło zapachu, korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Z jednego z dzbanów wydziela się woń, która doprowadza wiedźmina do jednego ze stolików. Biały Wilk dochodzi do wniosku, że to zapach grzybów. Geralt wraz z Cerys udają się do Hjorta, który ma ogromną wiedzę na temat roślin. Poproś Hjorta, by zbadał resztkę miodu. Hjort rozpoznaje grzyby i opowiada o nich wiedźminowi i Cerys. Podążaj za Cerys do piwnic. Zbadaj piwnice. Po rozmowie dziewczyna proponuje zbadanie beczek z miodem w piwnicy twierdzy. Zbadaj miód w otwartych beczkach. W piwnicy okazuje się, że rozlany jest spirytus. Biały Wilk przy pomocy wiedźmińskich zmysłów szybko lokalizuje odpowiednią beczkę. Jednak po chwili ktoś rzuca pochodnię, która zapala całe pomieszczenie. Ucieknij z płonącej piwnicy. Podążaj za Cerys tunelem. Geralt i Cerys uciekają z piwnicy specjalnym zamaskowanym tunelem. Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, zbadaj drzwi do piwnicy. Po powrocie to twierdzy wiedźmin wraz z dziewczyną badają ślady przy drzwiach do piwnicy. Idź za śladami stóp, korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Rozejrzyj się za kolejnym śladem, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Ktoś pozostawił ślady stóp, które kierują wiedźmina do pochodni, przy której znajduje się kawałek tkaniny, który należy do jednego ze sług an Crate – Arnvalda. Złap Arnvalda. Dogoń Arnvalda. Sługa od razu po zauważeniu wiedźmina wsiada na konia i ucieka z twierdzy. Po złapaniu od razu wyznaje, że zdradził na rzecz Birny. Po przyznaniu się do winy następuje zebranie Rady Jarlów, która ma zadecydować o losie Birny. Konsekwencje * Jeżeli Geralt pomógł Cerys – Cerys zostaje królową, która skupia się na rozwoju ziem Skellige, a nie na grabieżach. * Jeżeli Geralt pomógł Hjalmarowi – Hjalmar zostaje królem, który utrzymuje łupieżczy styl życia Skelligijczyków. * Jeżeli Geralt nie wykonał zadania – Svanrige zostaje królem, który po wojnie domowej wprowadza na Skellige monarchię dziedziczną. Zadanie ma wpływ na udział Hjalmara i jego drużyny (opcjonalnie) w bitwie w Kaer Morhen: * Jeżeli Geralt pomógł Cerys lub Hjalmarowi – an Craite wspiera obrońców. * Jeżeli Geralt nie pomógł żadnemu z dzieci – an Craite odmawiają pomocy. ar:خطة الملك en:King's Gambit ru:Королевский гамбит Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3